The present invention provides, as a novel lawn grass, `Gly-P` which is a select individual of the gramineous plant Glyceria ischyroneura Steud.
As conventional lawn grasses, cold district type grasses such as Zoysia japonica, Korean lawn grass, Bermuda grass and St. Augustine grass and warm district type grasses such as bent grass, fescue, bluegrass and ryegrass may be enumerated. These lawn grasses are widely used in parks, golf courses, competition grounds such as soccer grounds and racecourses, and many other places. Since a single variety of these lawn grasses is planted on a broad area, a great deal of damage will be done once there is an outbreak of a pest against the variety. It is the present situation that pest control is performed by application of agricultural chemicals and by means of a pheromone trap and the like.
Recently, partly due to the influence from the warming of the earth and environmental dirsuption, damage from unusual occurrence of pests is increasing. Under such circumstances, the amount of agricultural chemical application is increasing year by year and its influence upon the environment is of concern.
In order to solve such agricultural chemical problems, introduction of an insect resistance gene into a plant using biotechnology has been tried. However, in order to create a desired plant, a technology of high level and sufficient facilities are needed. Thus, generally, it is difficult to apply this technology to plants.
As a lawn grass producing an insect resistance substance, tall fescue (one of the fescues), a perennial ryegrass (one of the ryegrasses) and the like are known. It is known that an endophyte (a symbiotic microorganism) is associated with the insect resistance substance of these lawn grasses. Thus, among those gramineous plants used as a lawn grass, individuals producing the insect resistance substance peramine are limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lawn grass which is able to reduce the amount of agricultural chemical application needed for pest control by means of the insect resistance substance peramine produced by `Gly-P` itself.